Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Skyla's Birthday Party
[Skyla's birthday party is being held at the Birou backyard, and she is having a Dora the Explorer themed party] of the guests screams Guest: "SNAKE!" [Orla sticks lit sparklers into the Dora the Explorer piñata] [Orla puts lit fireworks and sparklers in Skyla's Dora the Explorer birthday cake] birthday cake explodes Skyla: "MY CAKE!!!" soon, all the guests start crying and screaming Nicole: "You know what, you deserve a trip to the Naughty Pit, young lady. I will also take away all of your Dora the Explorer DVDs for around a week and a half, all of your toys are in toy jail for the day, and you will be going to bed at around an hour and a half earlier for the next week. You won't be playing outside with your friends for one entire week." smashes the cake in Nicole's face Nicole: "No, ma'am!" runs off and destroys Skyla's new Dora doll begins to cry Nicole: "What happened?" Skyla: "Orla destroyed my new Dora doll!" anger explodes Orla: "No I did not. It was like that in the box." Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED ORLA JASMINE, YOU CAN GO TO THAT BEDROOM OF YOURS AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!! WHEN THE PARTY IS OVER, I WILL PLACE YOU ACROSS MY KNEE AND SPANK YOUR BUTT WITH MY WOODEN SPOON! THAT'S RIGHT, A WOODEN SPOON! IT WON'T HURT A BIT!" storms off and pigs out on potato chips Nicole: "No, no chips. Room." puts Orla in her room Nicole: "As soon as the party is over, you are going to get a spanking. Do not come out of your room." to the party Guest's parent: "Don't worry, my wife and I brought a spare birthday cake. It has Skyla's favorite kind of frosting." parent presents Nicole a Dora the Explorer cake with the words "Happy Birthday Skyla" on it Guest's mother: "I also brought a spare piñata, just in case." mother presents a Dora the Explorer piñata Guest's father: "I caught the snake and he's locked up tight in the cage." Kayla: "Cheer up, Skyla. I have one more present for you." gives Skyla her birthday gift Skyla: "Oh, thank you, Kayla! You're the best!" hugs Kayla comes out of her room and turns the hose on all the party guests All Guests: "Run for it!" Nicole: "What the--?!" is soaked and they all run to their cars and drive off as fast as possible Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE!!! THE PARTY HAS ENDED AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET A SPANKING!!" turns off the hose takes Orla back in the house sits on a chair and places Orla upon her knee Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your behind to adjust your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." pulls down Orla's panties and spanks Orla Orla: "OWW! MUMMY!!!" Nicole: "Naughty girl!" fights back and punches Nicole in the face, causing her jaw to break Nicole: "OW!" grabs Orla and holds her and spanks her even harder Nicole: "Shame on you, Orla! Don't be bad!!" cries Orla: "I want to play outside!" Nicole: "Too bad! You will not!" continues spanking Orla Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts